This invention relates to a swivel spout construction for a faucet or the like commonly found in a kitchen.
A kitchen faucet presents design considerations more demanding than are found in other fixtures such as bathroom fixtures. In this regard, a kitchen faucet must swivel in order to provide for a discharge of water at various locations of the sink. A kitchen faucet may also be used in connection with the operation of a portable dishwasher. In this instance, the inlet hose from the dishwasher is connected directly to the kitchen faucet. As a consequence, the opening and closing of the inlet valve of the dishwasher subjects the spout of the faucet to water hammer or severe shock pressures which act on the faucet and, over a period of time, can have a deteriorating effect on the faucet. A kitchen faucet must, in addition, be able to withstand relatively high hydrostatic pressure particularly because of the demands imposed by the operation of a portable dishwasher which may be connected to the spout of the faucet. Still further, a kitchen faucet must be impact resistant and must be noncorrosive. Finally, a kitchen faucet must be esthetically pleasing and have a design that compliments other appliances and fixtures in the kitchen and the home.
While all of the design considerations reviewed above can be met in a kitchen faucet of conventional design, the resulting faucet is, in most cases, high priced and relatively difficult to manufacture. The concept of a low cost kitchen faucet that will meet the stringent design requirements set forth above has, heretofore, been thought impossible to achieve.
The subject of this application is a relatively low cost, esthetically pleasing swivel spout construction suitable for use in an environment requiring relatively high hydrostatic pressures, water hammer and shock pressures imposed by the opening and closing of a dishwasher valve in a portable dishwasher, and a swivel interconnection between the faucet spout and the faucet underbody which is durable and reliable. Applicant's swivel spout construction is fabricated entirely from plastic which is noncorrosive, has relatively high impact resistance and can be manufactured in a relatively low cost operation.